


Seven for a Secret Never to be Told

by idra



Series: 31 Days of October [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Leaves Beacon Hills, Gen, Pre-Slash, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Stiles leaves Beacon Hills behind, promising himself to never tell anyone the secrets he knows about how the supernatural world is real.





	Seven for a Secret Never to be Told

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was crows. Literally all I could think was the crow/raven/magpie counting rhyme. I lost the secret part somewhere in there a bit, but there's still mentions of secrets. 
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy!

Stiles looked out the window of the bus as the driver paced in front of it. The engine had died about fifteen miles from their destination and Stiles knew it was probably something to do with Beacon Hills. Most of the passengers from the bus were outside, getting fresh air, but Stiles couldn’t. He knew if he stepped off the bus, he’d somehow end up heading back to Beacon Hills.

He startled when a crow landed on the open bus window. “One for sorrow,” he murmured, licking his lips. He looked down at his lap, closing his eyes. “All I wanted was to get away.” He heard a cawing noise outside and glanced out the window. Another crow had joined the first. Stiles felt himself smile and he let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Two for joy.” 

Keeping watch, Stiles continued counting. One more crow joined, then a fourth, a fifth, sixth. Soon the bus was back on the road, heading away from Beacon Hills and Stiles settled back in his seat. He glanced back at the murder of crows, only to see a seventh join them. He licked his lips and let out a groan. 

For the first time since his trip started, Stiles turned around and looked back where he came from. He knew what he was leaving behind. The pack, his family, his friends, and he knew he’d keep their secrets with him for the rest of his life without saying a word. He ran a hand down his face, blinking back the stinging in his eyes. It was for the best that he left. They would all be safer if he wasn’t around. 

He faced front again, ignoring the single tear trickling down his cheek as he held his backpack tight to his chest and stared out the front window. He was destined to be alone, and he knew it. He’d never go back to Beacon Hills, and he would never contact the pack again. He knew he would try to not even contact his dad and he hoped his dad understood his intentions. He’d tried to explain it in his goodbye letter.

A year later, Stiles bounced down the steps of the library, waving goodbye to one of his classmates. “See you in Astronomy,” he said, turning to head back to his dorm room. He stopped in his tracks, staring at the man watching him. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised you’re here.” 

Derek licked his lips. “Maybe you should. I wasn’t looking for you.” He moved forward a step, then stopped. “I... I decided I’d finish my degree. Civil engineering. I thought I’d be far enough away from all of you, that I’d be able to be free of... there.” 

“Same,” Stiles said softly. “There’s a reason I’ve never contacted anyone from Beacon Hills. I haven’t even talked to my dad for a year. I wanted to get away from all of the secrets and lies.” 

Derek nodded. “Astronomy?” 

“I can’t go into law enforcement. Not without leading my dad straight to me. He didn’t know I got into Columbia. He knew the rest of the schools, but not here. I never even told him I applied.” Stiles rubbed his hand over the back of his head. “Look, our courses are in completely different directions. It should be easy to stay out of each other’s way.” 

“Right.” Derek smiled. “We’ll just stay apart.” 

Stiles turned. “No offense, but I hope I don’t see you around, Derek,” he said, walking back towards the library. He knew it was cowardly, but he’d happily hide for hours if it meant he didn’t have to confront his feelings for Derek Hale.

Stiles managed over the next couple of weeks to avoid Derek, simply by turning and half-running the other way whenever he saw anyone who looked similar to Derek. Finally, it was a week before Halloween and Stiles’ roommate had convinced Stiles to go to a campus Halloween party. Stiles watched as his roommate put on his costume. “I cannot believe you’re going as Spiderman. I told you I wanted to be Spiderman.” 

“I’m sorry. I forgot. I thought you said Iron Man. But now’s a good time for you to be Iron Man, right?” Tim grinned at him. “Look, I even got your costume for you.” Tim pulled out the costume and handed it over.

Stiles rolled his eyes and headed to the bathroom to change. Once he was in the costume, he shrugged and went back to his room. “Come on, Tim. Let’s go to this party.”

Tim smiled and licked his lips, looking Stiles over. “You look amazing.”

Stiles couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Whatever. I told you when we started rooming together, I’m not interested, Tim. We’ll never be more than roommates.”

“I’m just saying, we would be good together. I’d treat you better than whoever it is that hurt you.” 

Stiles sighed and shook his head. “Not gonna happen,” Stiles said. “Let’s get to this party.” He followed Tim out of their dorm and down the street to the frat house. Stiles took in the house, rolling his eyes at the overblown, supposedly spooky decorations. They’re nowhere near as spooky as just walking through the preserve was for Stiles.

As soon as they made it inside, Stiles drifted away from Tim. He found himself in the kitchen, alone for a few seconds, just trying to stay calm. He’d seen too many fake werewolves and all that did was make him wish he was back in Beacon Hills, even though he knew it was best that he wasn’t. He looked up as Captain America walked in and he smiled under his mask. “Heya, Cap.” 

Captain America saluted and winked at him. “Hey,” the voice said, picking up a bottle. With the headgear on, Stiles couldn’t see who was under the mask, but he couldn’t be upset about that. It’d be nice to talk to someone who didn’t know who he was. “What’s Iron Man doing at a frat party?” 

“I could ask the same of Captain America. At least Iron Man is known to party.” Stiles smiled and lifted his mask just enough to take a drink of his beer.

“Whaddya say we get out of here, Iron Man?” 

“Yeah? Why?” 

“Because this party is ridiculous. I’ve never seen so many wannabe scary monsters.” Cap rolled his brown eyes. “You look as bored as I feel.”

“Yeah, let’s get out of here.” Stiles held his hand out to Cap, smiling a bit. “Where would you like to go?” 

“Coffee shop off 122nd?”

“Sounds good. I love a good cup of coffee,” Stiles said, allowing himself to be led out of the frat house. He and Captain America walked to the coffee shop, both of them ordering their coffee and finding a table. Stiles lifted his mask, sighing a little. “Warm under that.” 

Cap swallowed audibly and licked his lips. “I... You know, I’m sorry. I think I made a mistake.” 

“How do you figure?” Stiles frowned. Of course someone who was as built as the man in front of him wouldn’t really want to be with someone who looked like Stiles.

Cap looked down, then back up, lifting the mask off his head. Stiles pulls back a little when he realizes it’s Derek. “But... your eyes are brown... your real eyes aren’t brown.”

Derek nodded, licking his lips. “There’s this guy in one of my classes, won’t shut up about my eyes. He thinks he’s getting me into bed by talking about my eyes. I knew he was going to be at the party, so I figured, colored contacts.” Derek ducked his head and Stiles watched as he popped out his contacts. He lifted his head. “I guess my eyes are pretty distinctive and the mask only enhances them, in my opinion.” 

“I can see that.” Stiles licked his lips. “So, since we’re here, I guess we could go ahead and finish our coffee.” 

“I know you’ve been running every time you see me, Stiles. I won’t be offended if you run away now.” 

“I...” Stiles sighed and shook his head. “I’m sorry. I’ve been an asshole. I just... It was for the best.” 

“I know I’m cursed and I don’t blame you for not wanting to be around me.” 

“What? No. I’m cursed,” Stiles said, shaking his head again. “Derek, I’m the one who’s cursed. I’m the reason so many bad things kept happening in Beacon Hills.” 

“Pretty sure I’m the reason Beacon Hills kept going to shit,” Derek replied, scowling at Stiles. “Think how many pack members I got killed?” 

“Okay, but none of them were your fault. Think how many humans I got killed, or killed myself.” 

“That was the Nogistune. Not you.” Derek stopped and laughed a little. “Well, okay. Maybe it was the two of us.” 

“Or neither,” Stiles added. He ran a hand down his face, before he glanced back at Derek. “You know none of it was your fault. It all boils down to Kate and her psychotic family.” 

“Think about that for a moment.” Derek leaned forward. “If she’s behind everything bad that happened to me, she’s behind everything bad that happened to you. Peter wouldn’t have gone psychotic if she hadn’t killed our whole family. Lydia wouldn’t have been a banshee, Scott wouldn’t be a werewolf. You would never have had to sacrifice yourself to save your dad. None of it.” 

Stiles nodded. “I’ll agree to that. But I still won’t go back to Beacon Hills.”

“Same.” Derek smiled. “Think we could... Would you be willing to go on a date with me, Stiles?” 

“Me? You sure?” 

“I’ve always thought you were cute and now? You’re gorgeous. You always had my back, even when you wanted to kill me.” 

Stiles scoffed a little. “I always wanted to kiss you.”

Derek smiled. “Maybe we can make that happen.” He raised an eyebrow. “Want something to eat?” 

“Yeah. I could go for some tacos.” 

“Tacos sounds good.” Derek stood, grabbing his coffee cup. “Let’s go get tacos.”


End file.
